Pages From The Book of Firsts
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Drabble challege based in the SBB 'verse.  Every wonder how Grimm and Ichi deal with the kids as they get older?  Well, here's a small taste of it ;p
1. Chapter 1

Pages From The Book of Firsts

**First words: Sorin**

Grimmjow was in the bathroom one morning preparing for the day off with family, Sorin on the counter beside him, shaving. The kids were a few months over a year old at this point and were growing so fast that Grimmjow was certain they were bigger each day. Sorin was watching him intently as he banged Ichigo's toothbrush against the mirror, a bit of drool hanging tenuously from his chin. Grimmjow heard Tomoe squeal in the living room and say loudly and clearly, "Chichi!"

She was the first of the three to speak a real word and every time Grimmjow heard it he thought his chest would burst with pride. She referred to Ichigo as _Chichi_ and Grimmjow as _Papa_, an interesting way to make the distinction between her two fathers. So far Taichi seemed to be picking up the trend as he had lately managed to call Ichigo _Chi _and had finally the week before looked up at Grimmjow with his big doe yes and reached for him with a quiet, "Papa." Grimmjow had almost cried but held back because they hadn't exactly been alone. Not that he would have actually cried, mind you. Grimmjow wouldn't do something so unmanly even in the face of such cuteness.

Sorin had yet to say his first words though and no matter the amount of prodding the little boy he just flat out refused to say anything that sounded remotely like words. He resorted to frustrated tantrums when he wasn't immediately understood and Grimmjow wondered not for the first time if he had been such a handful as child. With a sigh and a slight shake of his head to clear his thoughts he smiled down at Sorin before resuming his morning shave. One quick swipe up the side of his neck and he felt the undeniable prick of the blades going just a little too deep.

"Shit." he muttered, rinsing the blade and glowering at the blood now crawling down the side of his neck.

Sorin grinned and gurgled something at him as he reached for a square of toilet paper to press to the wound. He had just looked back at his reflection when Sorin opened his mouth and stated loudly and with a smile that rivaled that of his father, "Shit!"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide and his head wiped to gaze down at his son. He blinked a few times before Sorin giggled and said it again.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit."

Grimmjow's lips twitched a few times before he too grinned and reached for his son, kissing his plump cheek and spreading shaving cream on him as a deep laughter rumbled from his chest. Sorin repeated it again, louder than before and Grimmjow cupped his hand over the tiny mouth and kicked the bathroom door closed. He shook his head and looked down at his son before setting him back on the counter.

"That's my fuckin' boy. But you can't say that kinda thing around Chichi." he lowered his voice and looked furtively at the closed door. "He'll be mad at me if he has to write in that stupid Book of Firsts that you said _that_."

Sorin giggled and threw Ichigo's toothbrush on the floor. Grimmjow shook his head and kissed him once more, this time wiping off the shaving cream with a smile.

"But what he don't know can't hurt him, ne?" he whispered conspiratorially.

He finished shaving and rinsed his face before tossing Sorin up into his arms and kissing him once again and walking out into the living room where the rest of the family was. Ichigo looked up at him with a large smile and waved to Sorin who ruined the shared secret with Grimmjow by grinning at Ichigo repeating the curse. Ichigo's eyes looked as if they would bug out of his head.

"W-what did he say?" he asked and Grimmjow shook his head, doing his best not to laugh. "Grimm!"

"What? I ain't the only one that cusses around them." Grimmjow defended and Sorin squealed before reaching out for Ichigo.

Grimmjow handed him off and ignored the reproving look Ichigo was giving him. The moment wasn't saved however when Sorin decided that it was time for him to say his second word. He looked up at Ichigo as he tried to crawl up his chest and planted a wet, openmouthed kiss on his chin.

"_Haha_."

This time Grimmjow didn't even try to hold it in, instead throwing his head back so hard it almost hurt as he laughed. Ichigo blushed and scowled, doing his best to correct Sorin over the noise Grimmjow was making.

The next day Ichigo cut his hair, which at that point had begin to reach just below his shoulder blades. Sorin called him _haha_ until he was four years old, refusing and ignoring any attempt to correct him. Every time he said it Grimmjow would smirk, barely able to repress his mirth. He only did so because when Ichigo heard him laugh at it he could be sure he was sleeping on the couch that night.

Grimmjow liked his place next to the Strawberry too much to test that out too many times.

**Caught You!: Tomoe**

Grimmjow was behind Ichigo, his hips moving in a steady rhythm as Ichigo panted beneath him. His face was pressed into his pillow, his ass in the air and his own hips titled to receive Grimmjow as moved. They would be leaving the next day to go on a week long vacation to France with the kids and this would most likely be the last day they would be able to find this type of alone time until they got back. They were doing their best to enjoy their morning to the fullest before they had to finally get out of bed and make sure they had packed everything. With one deep thrust Grimmjow came as quietly as he could, grimacing slightly when Ichigo's orgasm squeezed him tight. They collapsed to the bed in a heap of panting and sweaty limbs, Grimmjow kissing Ichigo's temple as they fought to regain their bearings.

Ichigo rolled over and sat up, rubbing his hand over his face as Grimmjow too sat up next to him. At once they caught something at the door of their bedroom and both men felt their stomachs drop to their knees. Tomoe stood with her hand on the door knob, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. No one moved until Grimmjow noticed tears in his baby girls eyes. Remembering to cover himself properly he stood and walked to her side, hurt and confused when she flinched away from him and launched herself towards the bed and Ichigo.

"Why were you hurting Chichi?" she almost wailed as she managed to wrap her arms around Ichigo's neck even as he was attempting to keep her off the soiled sheets. She sent a heated glare at Grimmjow and for the life of him all he could do was stare back at her. What the hell was she talking about?

Ichigo, bright red and light years beyond embarrassed, managed to open his mouth and speak, even if it was in a quiet and crackly voice.

"Tomo, Papa wasn't hurting me." he hesitated in explaining more but he really hadn't thought he would ever have this sort of a conversation with any of his children.

Tomoe looked up at him, the tears she had spilled staining her little cheeks. "But you were makin' weird noises. Like you were hurt."

Ichigo's eyes closed and he fought the urge to jump up and lock himself in the bathroom for the rest of his life.

"And Papa was grunting and growling like…."

"Okay that's enough description!" Grimmjow threw up his arms and quickly grabbed the blanket before it fell, placing his free hand over his eyes. Jesus, how much of that had the kid seen and heard?

"And then when you fell over I thought you passed out 'cos he hurt you too bad."

"Oh my God." Ichigo groaned, feeling slightly sick to his stomach.

"Wait a minute, why would I be hurting him?" Grimmjow asked out loud, peeking out between his fingers and meeting Tomoe's still glaring eyes.

She shrugged. "Then what were you two doing?" she asked, finally untangling herself from Ichigo's neck and looking up at him with wide curious eyes.

Ichigo gaped at, unsure what to say at first. "Uh… we- we were wrestling. Daddy's like to wrestle!" he smiled at her, thinking that he had come up with a rather good explanation of what he and Grimmjow had been doing.

Grimmjow snorted and mumbled, "Yeah, all the time and naked." under his breath. Sure that neither Tomoe or Ichigo had heard him.

Tomoe kept a close watch on both her fathers the entire trip, never letting the both of them alone and even going so far as to crawl into bed with them at night in the hotel. Ichigo wouldn't so much as let Grimmjow touch him casually the entire time and by the end of the trip tension was high between the two. Unfortunately Tomoe didn't stop her behavior once they returned home.

"She's driving me _nuts_!" Grimmjow hissed between his teeth one night a week later as he helped Ichigo prepare dinner.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Ichigo shot back, still absolutely embarrassed about the entire situation.

"Tell her to sleep in her own fucking bed! She's the only one here who has her very own room damnit."

Ichigo snorted. "Okay, yeah. You go ahead and tell her_ that_ and I'll nurse your broken eardrums after she throws the biggest tantrum we've yet to see."

"She's seven!"

"And she has your temper and logic." Ichigo pointed out, handing Grimmjow a stack of plates. "She'll get over it soon, just let her get it out of her system."

"I can't believe you let your daughter walk all over you like that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cos it's just me." he muttered under his breath.

The both of them turned to find Tomoe staring at them with arms folded over her little chest. Grimmjow shoved the plates at her and grumbled, "Go set the table."

She did as she was told, but not before giving her fathers a long look. Ichigo snickered and turned to Grimmjow, kissing his cheek lightly.

"You know. It's kinda cute." Grimmjow looked at him like he had grown another head and he smiled. "My daughter's just trying to protect me from the big bad-AH!"

Grimmjow grinned as he watched the plum sauce drip off the end of Ichigo's nose. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Ass." Ichigo muttered, wiping his face and returned to the task of finishing dinner.

Two weeks later they had Nnoitra and Shinji over for dinner They had been enjoying the evening but when a lull settled over them Tomoe spoke up.

"Uncle Nnoi? Do you and uncle Shinji wrestle naked like Chichi and Papa?"

Shinji choked on the mouthful of food he had just taken and after a short moment of shock Nnoitra fell out of his chair for laughing. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, Tomoe was so entertaining with her straight forward attitude that it was easy to forget that he was irritated with her, or that he was embarrassed. One look at Ichigo and he almost lost it at the horrified look on his face. Across the table Sorin frowned and swallowed.

"Why would you wanna wrestle naked?"

This question sent Nnoitra into another fit and Grimmjow could no longer stop himself, covering his mouth in a last ditch attempt to stifle the laughter. Ichigo groaned and lowered his head into his hands Still frowning, Sorin turned to Taichi who shrugged and returned to his plate of food. Tomoe frowned at her uncle and father, not liking that she was being laughed at.

"Aw, man. Fuckin' great." Nnoitra said, wiping tears from his eye.

"Nnoi! Don't cuss in front'a the kids, idiot."

"Shut up, Blondie."

"How come you won't answer my question?" Tomoe asked, irritation clear in her voice.

Nnoitra grinned and before anyone could stop him he answered her.

"Yeah, Sweetie. We wrestle naked all the time. But only daddy's an' uncle's can do that shit, 'kay?"

Tomoe seemed to think this one over before grinning her blue haired father's grin.

"Okay!"

That was it. From that night on Tomoe slept in her own bed and to reward him for his unexpected help, Grimmjow and Ichigo got Nnoitra a new bandana. They even let Tomoe choose it: Pink with a rhinestone unicorn on it. On the note Ichigo wrote: _Don't ever talk to my daughter about sex again! _On a separate note slipped to him later from Grimmjow it said: _I'll buy you a fucking TV dude_. He was too happy about sleeping alone with Ichigo and not having to worry about hiding embarrassing morning related male bodily functions from a seven year old girl, to care about anything else.

Things went back to normal and life moved forward too slow and too quick at once. If they learned one thing from that experience it was to remember that their daughter had a stubborn streak that rivaled their own.

And to lock the door every night before bed.

* * *

I hope you are satisfied with this, lol. It's what flowed out when I went to write it.

This is for NekoVampire on YG as part of the drabble challenge I did earlier this week. She asked for some Daddy!Grimm in the SBB 'verse so here are two future incidents for ya!

ENJOY~!

~Penny

*And for those of you that don't know, _haha_ is Japanese for _mom_ :D*


	2. Shopping with Papa

Shopping with Papa 

There's nothing quite like the fear a parent feels when they can't find their child in a public place. Grimmjow was finding this out the hard way as he was currently and frantically searching for Sorin in a crowd of people. Of course, being him, his fear was translated into anger and he sent many patrons of the strip mall fleeing from the sight of his fierce face.

"Sorin!" he called out, Taichi on one hip and Tomoe on his other. Taichi was crying but Tomoe was gleefully eating the ice cream cone Grimmjow had bought for her resulting in Sorin's disappearance.

Grimmjow stopped when he heard a squeal of familiar laughter followed by a few shocked gasps and he turned in the direction of the noises, blue eyes searching the feet of the passers by. A streak of blue caught his eye and he was off chasing after it, jostling Taichi and Tomoe so much that Taichi cried harder and Tomoe lost her ice cream causing her to join in as well. Grimmjow silently promised to kill Ichigo for thinking it would be a good idea for Grimmjow to take all three kids out that day. By himself.

"Sorin!"

"Oh my God. Did you see that child?" a woman to Grimmjow's right said behind a hand and Grimmjow slowed his steps. "Where on earth are his parents?"

"Shit," Grimmjow muttered and Tomoe put a hand over his mouth.

"Bad word!" she said loudly and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." he mumbled and looked back around for Sorin.

He wasn't sure how long he looked but it was a small crowd that finally drew him across a small open area between buildings. Hushed murmurs greeted him and he grit his teeth at what he heard.

"… running around all by himself…."

"… where his parents are…."

"… and without any clothes on!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he finally pushed his way through the small crowd to see Sorin sitting on a bench with a woman's cardigan wrapped around him apparently entertaining everyone.

"Sorin!" Grimmjow snapped and everyone's head turned in Grimmjow's direction.

"Papa!" Sorin cried out and jumped off the bench, letting the cardigan fall as he ran to his father stark naked.

"Eww!" Tomoe said loudly, hiding her face in Grimmjow's neck and Sorin stopped, frowning at his sister before placing two tiny fists on his hips and laughing like a maniac.

"Oh my God." Grimmjow whispered under his breath not sure if he should beat the little shit or laugh at the show his son was putting on.

"Where are yer clothes?" he decided was the best thing to say and Sorin shrugged.

"Clothes are stupid." the small boy said before his face broke out in a wide smile. "Naked if fun!"

"Not in public!"

Grimmjow could feel the stares on him, the judging eyes that called him a bad father, and he sneered down at Sorin, shifting Taichi on his hip and reaching out and grabbing Sorin's arm and yanking him up off the ground.

"Papa." Sorin whined as Grimmjow stomped out of the crowded strip mall to the car. "My clothes."

"You have more at home." Grimmjow growled and tried to ignore the look that Sorin was giving him; the pouty lip, the watery eyes.

When Sorin began to wail Grimmjow grit his teeth. When Taichi joined in, Grimmjow could feel the headache coming on. When Tomoe decided she wanted in on that as well Grimmjow lost his battle with what little patience he already had left and barked out a loud, "SHUT UP!", starling all three children into silence. Unfortunately it was a brief one as all three of them suddenly erupted in a loud chorus of cries. Grimmjow felt the back of his neck grow hot with disapproving stares and he almost cried out with joy when the car came into sight.

Tossing all three of his children inside, buckling a naked and struggling Sorin into his seat last, Grimmjow threw himself into the driver's seat and drove as quickly though safely as he could home.

Never again. Never again was he taking the three of them out by himself.

* * *

A/N Ah, randomness. I was frustrated with my own daughter this morning, though not for any reason like this, and I kinda took it out on poor Grimm apparently. So let's say the triplets are around three here, okay? Sorin doesn't like clothes ;p I feel bad for his daddy's. Anyway, enjoy~

Oh, I almost forgot. I drew the triplets! Go check them out at the fanclub if you haven't already, link is on my profile page :D

~Penny


	3. Switch?

Switch? 

"So dad, do you and Chichi ever switch places?" Sorin asked one night at dinner, stunning everyone to silence. "'Cos I over heard some people talking and they said it isn't normal for there to be seme's and uke's that switch places."

Ichigo's eyes went wide at his son's question and Grimmjow barely suppressed a blush; they had actually _switched _the night before and Grimmjow had had such an intense orgasm that all he had been able to do was lay there and tremble for what had felt like an eternity afterwards.

"You idiot, that only happens in manga." Tomoe said, shaking her head at her brother.

"Nuh-uhn!"

"She's right Sorin. And what kinda of manga are you into these days anyway?" Taichi added, a playful smirk twitching his lips. He loved to tease his brother like this.

"Shut up!" Sorin shouted, setting his fork down next to his plate and glaring at Taichi.

"Yeah Sorin? I thought you were the picture of heterosexuality." Tomoe chimed in. It wasn't as if she could just sit back and let Taichi have all the fun.

"Fuck you guys!"

"Besides, Chichi may look more like the uke of everything, but he's also very manly. It's obvious they switch places." Tomoe added as if Sorin hadn't shouted.

"I think that's enough talk about yer Chichi and mine's sex life thanks." Grimmjow groaned, leaning his forehead on his cupped hand. Yeah, let's have kids Ichi. It'll be _great_!

"Where the hell did you three learn about all this stuff?" Ichigo asked, shocked and struggling with his parent side and his mortified side. Mortified was winning out big time.

Taichi, Tomoe and Sorin all looked at their fathers and sighed in unison.

"Are you kidding me?" Tomoe asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, Chichi, you can find this kind of thing out anywhere. Besides, we're seventeen now. You think we don't have sexually active friends?" Sorin added, arguing with his siblings forgotten.

Grimmjow's head shot up and his eyes fixed on Tomoe. "But you aren't, right?" he said, all narrowed eyes and a dangerously low voice.

Tomoe's lips tightened and her fists balled on the table. "Like I'd have time for that between you and uncle Nnoi stalking me! And weren't we talking about if Chichi ever gets to f…."

Taichi covered Tomoe's mouth with one of his hands and smiled tightly. "I think Tomo and I will clear the table. It was a wonderful dinner. Thank you."

Taichi and Tomoe began clearing the table and Grimmjow stood, leaving the room. He couldn't believe how badly these kids made him want to turn to drink and smoke again but they did. Taichi and Tomoe washed the dishes, both whispering fiercely to each other over the rushing water, and Sorin sat dejectedly on the couch. Ichigo stopped as he passed him on his way to find Grimmjow and console him and sighed.

"What's with the face?" he asked and Sorin looked up at him.

"No one answered my question. I wasn't trying to be… ya know, rude or anything." Sorin answered, scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

Ichigo sighed again and looked down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Sorin, that's not something you ask your parents, okay?"

Sorin crossed his arms over his chest and scowled a nearly identical scowl as his father's and Ichigo wandered off to find Grimmjow. Taichi and Tomoe finished their work and joined Sorin in the living room, Tomoe sitting next to Sorin and patting his thigh gently.

"That was by far one of the stupidest things you've ever said." she grinned and leaned out of the way of Sorin's light slap.

Taichi smiled and leaned forward in his seat, elbow resting on his knees.

"Besides, you should have just asked me. I could have told you since my room is right next to theirs."

Both Tomoe and Sorin turned to Taichi with wide eyes and leaned forward themselves to hear what Taichi had to say. He always knew more about things than they thought was possible but it had never turned out to be a lie before so they trusted him implicitly. Taichi just cocked an eyebrow at them, loving them hanging in wait for his answer and finally, after Tomoe huffed and opened her mouth to tell him to get on with it, he spoke.

"I've noticed that every couple weeks the sounds for their bedroom change when they do it. Dad cusses more and Chichi makes this funny little grunting sound…. Anyway, it took me forever to figure it out but I watched dad after those nights and he seemed a little different. Putting two and two together I can only assume those are the nights when Chichi is topping dad."

Tomoe grinned widely and clapped her hands together, laughing and falling back into the cushions of the couch. Sorin scowled and muttered, "They could'a just said something."

"Haha, I _knew _it. I _knew _that was a blush I saw on his face!" Tomoe cackled and Taichi just smiled.

Ichigo, standing in the hallway and listening to everything, pressed a hand over his mouth and tiptoed down the hallway. Tomorrow Taichi was switching rooms with the added-on office Grimmjow had built when the kids were five. And Ichigo would _never _breathe a word of what he had heard to Grimmjow. The man would never let him touch him like that again if he knew that all three of his children knew more about their sex life than either of them had ever wanted them to know.


	4. One Man's Trash

One Man's Trash...

Sorin looked both ways down the deserted alleyway and smiled before hopping up and grabbing the edge of a large blue dumpster. Taichi helped push him over the edge and he fell inside with a soft thud as his body was cushioned by waste. Taichi leaned against the dumpster and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up and down the alley with a bored expression on his face. He wasn't sure how he always got talked into things like this but there he was again, standing lookout for Sorin while he sifted through other people's trash.

Sometimes they found really cool stuff, like that skateboard neither one of them was able to ride properly and the stack of blank DVDs that were perfectly fine. Other times all they managed to get was a scolding by Chichi for coming home smelling so awful. This time though Sorin was bound and determined to find something fantastic.

"Whoa!" Sorin shouted, his voice echoing slightly metallic when he did.

"Hurry up it stinks, Sorin." Taichi had no idea what was in there, and had no urge to find out, but this dumpster was far worse smelling than any they had been in before.

"Dude, Tai, you should see what I just found!" Sorin continued as if Taichi hadn't said anything.

"Hurry up."

Sorin hopped up and looked over the edge of the bin, smiling down at his slightly older brother almost stupidly. Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Check it out." Sorin said, dropping a tattered copy of a Hustler magazine on the concrete in front of Taichi.

"Oh." Taichi said, frowning down at the thing and bending to pick it up as Sorin launched himself back out of the dumpster. "I've never seen one like this before." he added as he opened the first couple pages.

"'course you haven't, stupid. Our dads are gay, why would they have girlie mags?" Sorin said as he pulled bits of trash from his clothes.

Taichi frowned at that but ultimately had to agree with Sorin. There really was no sense in having straight porn in the house where the only adults were gay. Sorin leaned over Taichi's shoulder as he flipped through the pages of the magazine and ended up somewhere close to the centerfold. Sorin's nose wrinkled at the spread pussy the two of them were greeted with.

"Ew! Is that really what girls look like?" he asked Tiachi, appalled.

Taichi cocked his head to the side a little to look at it from a different angle. "It's so... are they supposed to have hair there?"

"I don't care, it looks like a creepy mouth. Close it up." Sorin said in disgust, pulling the magazine from Taichi's grasp and tossing it back into the bin. "Crap. I'm probably gay too." he muttered and Tai snorted.

"You're nine." Taichi pointed out as they began to walk back home and Sorin snorted. "You know, most boys our age don't really like girls anyway. Maybe that's a normal reaction to seeing _that_ at our age."

Sorin sighed dramatically. "Go~~d. Do you always have to talk like that?"

Taichi smirked and nodded his head curtly. "Of course."

Sorin rolled his eyes. "Well knock it off. Try sounding like a kid sometimes."

Taichi only grinned and continued to walk forward, hands in his pockets. "Stop looking for porn in the trash Sorin. Someone's gonna catch you one of these days and you are going to be sooooo embarrassed."

Sorin paused and his jaw dropped open for a moment before he started off at a job to catch up with his brother. "I wasn't _looking_ for it, I just found it, jerk." he pouted.

"Su~~re ya weren't." Taichi teased.

Sorin pushed Taichi and Taichi laughed, pushing his brother back before the two of them decided to race each other home. Ichigo met them at the door with a scowl and a lecture, to which neither of the boys paid very much attention. Finally Ichigo gave up and threw the both of them in the shower, threatening to burn their clothes in the fireplace if the horrendous smell didn't go away. Taichi and Sorin laugh and begin trying to drown one another in the bath as Ichigo watches on.

Ichigo stood in the open bathroom doorway as the boys cleaned themselves and almost jumped when a warm pair of lips grazed the skin on the back of his neck.

"What?" Grimmjow said at the look Ichigo threw over his shoulder at him.

Ichigo sighed. "What _is_ it with little boys and garbage?" he asked, remembering times when he too had rooted through trash with friends.

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head. "Maybe they're bonding?"

Ichigo laughed quietly and shut the bathroom door, telling the boys to, "Try not to kill each other please." He kissed Grimmjow once before walking to the kitchen to make dinner.

Inside the bathroom Sorin stopped wrestling with Taichi long enough to tell him that tomorrow was totally on for more "treasure hunting". Taichi sighed and wondered if he'd ever get to do something _he_ enjoyed before he gave up the thought. It wasn't like he didn't have _any_ fun doing it….

* * *

A/N Hehe. I had to. My daughter and her friends where playing in the trash the other day and I remembered that I too had done that in the past with friends. To think about it now it's absolutely disgusting, but it was all kinds of fun back then... Ah the disgusting things we do as children ;p

Enjoy~

~Penny


	5. Driving Lessons Or Not

Driving Lessons... Or Not

"Daddy? Could you teach me to drive?" Tomoe asked two days after she turned sixteen, her hands linked together under her chin and the most adorable look on her face.

Grimmjow looked down at her for a moment, taking in the sight of his daughter _not_ being a hellion for however long it might last, before grinning and chuckling.

"No way."

Tomoe's composure almost broke, her eyes hardening for a moment before going soft yet again.

"But...,"

"Give it up Tomo." Sorin said from across the living room. "No one wants you anywhere near the steering wheel of a car."

Grimmjow watched the innocent form of his daughter morph into a beast that spat fire in an instant and stepped out of her path as her eyes darted for something to throw at her brother.

"Sorin." he said simply and Sorin's head shot up just in time to see the book that was headed for his face. Sorin ducked out of the way just in time and Grimmjow laughed.

"Daddy that's not fair!" Tomoe protested, following Grimmjow as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Life's not fair." Grimmjow muttered to himself but at the stamp of a foot he knew Tomoe had heard him.

"Yer teachin' Tai and Asshole how ta drive." she continued loudly and Grimmjow frowned at her.

"I won't teach you shit if you don't start watchin' that mouth of yers."

Tomoe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Fine, I'll just have to find a boyfriend to take me everywhere I wanna go."

"Bullshit." Grimmjow said, entire body suddenly tense at the thought of his baby girl with anything to do with men. "You can ride with your brothers."

"No way! Sorin won't do it and you know he won't and Tai and Daisuke never wanna go anywhere _I_ do. God! This is so stupid. You totally favor them because they have penises!"

"He wouldn't let you drive even if you _did _have a dick!" Sorin yelled out with a laugh and both Grimmjow and Tomoe heard his quick retreat to the safety of his bedroom.

"Uncle Shin is teachin' Yo-chan how ta drive." Tomoe changed tactics and Grimmjow rolled his eyes again.

"I don't care what he's teaching her, I said no."

"Fine! I'll ask Uncle Nnoi. _He'll_ do it." Tomoe said before stomping out of the kitchen, leaving silence in her wake.

Grimmjow sighed and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and cracking it open before looking down and staring into the can. He'd have to call Nnoitra later and tell him that he didn't want Tomoe learning to drive quite yet. He had his reasons, one be being his daughter's impulsive and most often violent behavior. For a brief moment he wished he could trade daughters for a week with Shinji. That was until he remembered that Yayoi was being groomed to take over the family businesses one day, both the Solid Gold and Wank. For all the sweetness that little girl showed she was too much like her father and Grimmjow wasn't sure what he was more scared of. Tomoe driving, or having a female Shinji as a child. Grimmjow shook himself and took a long pull from his beer can before leaving the kitchen to find his cell phone.

* * *

A/N Oh what the hell. have another! ;p

~Penny


End file.
